Soul Meets Body
by wickywyld
Summary: Beth is unsure of Micks feelings towards her. Beth, Josef, Mick, Jo/Beth in later chapters. Rated "M" for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Thanks for taking the time to check out my story. Im a big Jo/Beth fan. Well I'm a huge Josef fan in general actualy. This is my first attempt at writing...anything. It's not my strong suit by any means, but Ive read just about every Moonlight story on here and I've had this idea in my head. I decided to write it down. Please please review. I need it, I crave it. If you have a problem with the way I write or the way I flow I'm not an aspiring writer by any means, I leave that to the talented ones. Again thank you and let me know if you like it or if you hate it.

Chapter 1

"_For Buzzwire News this is Beth Turner."_

He turned off his computer monitor and leaned back in his leather office chair, placing his feet on his desk. Lacing his fingers behind his head he let out a sigh. Why, why, why was this girl on his mind constantly? Since the day he met the attractive news reporter she encompassed his thoughts. She was in his head from the time he awoke till he laid in his freezer. Day after day as the lid shut behind him his mind went to Beth. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings for Beth, but shit he couldn't help it. If this had been any other human female he would simply do what he had always done. Walk up to her, flash on of his all so alluring boyish smiles and let nature take its course. In his personal experience this always ended in the girl at his place, following him into his "bedroom" for a night of debauchery that she would never forget. He loved the feel of them in his expert hands, bringing them to their brink, their absolute breaking point of pleasure. To hear them moan then scream his name in pure unadulterated pleasure. He would trace his tongue up their collarbone gently nipping along the way until he reached his desired vein where he would sink his fangs into their flesh and greedily slurp the life source from their writhing bodies. Though he took pride in what he was, and what it allowed him to do he was a always a gentleman. For instance he NEVER took more than what was needed. When he fed from his girls he made sure they enjoyed it. He made damn sure about that. In fact many of his freshies couldn't reach climax without his elongated fangs in their flesh. This particular point was a point of pride with him. Of course most things were with the 400 year old vampire. Though alas none of this was to be with the gorgeous Ms. Turner. No matter how many times he had imagined it. Oh and how he had imagined it…his thoughts drifted to the all too familiar thoughts of the blonde reporter under him…on him…

"Mr. Kostan?"

"Yes Judith?" Josef questioned.

"Your eight o'clock has arrived sir, a Ms. Candace."

"Yes, thank you Judith send her in please." _Judith is a good woman. _Josef thought to himself. _She's too busy watching Soap net to notice all the tell tale signs she surrounded by vampires. _God he loved the elderly.

A petite red head opened the door to his office, and shyly put her head inside his office.

"Nice to see you again Candace." Josef purred towards her.

"Its always nice to see you Mr. Kostan" Candace replied with a knowing grin.

She stepped inside his office and shut the door behind her. She was thrilled to get the call to come up. It had been 3 weeks since he had called on her for her services, and she was beginning to feel neglected. When she saw him step from behind his desk in his tailored maroon dress shirt that clung to his body in the way she longed for. His black suspenders that were begging to be snapped. His black slacks that hugged his ass. She let her eyes linger on his backside biting her lip in anticipation. Josef heard her heart speed, he could smell her arousal. Josef turned to approach her as a predator would stalk prey. Only to hear her pulse quicken. His eyes turned a pale shade of blue as he grabbed her wrist He let his fangs lengthen, grazing them up her arm. He gave her a peck on her shoulder as he widened his mouth and sank his fangs into her creamy neck. He moaned at the metallic warmth that was swimming down his throat, and his own blood boiled when he heard her gently moan…"Josef."

--

"For Buzzwire News this is Beth Turner."

Beth Turner was standing outside a Malibu mansion with a look of disgust on her beautiful face.

"…and were out." Danny her cameraman said.

"Oh God" sighed Beth. "I never thought I would get through that one. Who cares that some washed up pop princess is divorcing her deadbeat husband?" Beth questioned Danny.

"Well, according to the ratings about 80 of the population care." Danny answered with a smirk. He knew where this was headed. She responded the same time she had to do a "fluff" piece.

"There are serious things going on in the world as we speak you know." Beth replied in a huff. "When I decided to become a journalist it was to inform the public of NEWS, not baby daddy drama."

"I feel for you Turner, I really do." Danny responded with mock sympathy.

"I don't need to the patronizing tone Danny, believe it or not its not helpful you ass." Beth glared at him.

"Okay, okay I'll change the subject then." Danny started with a grin. "How are you and the P.I. doing?"

"Oh stop with that!" Beth answered indignantly. "Were just friends and you know it."

Of course that wasn't by any choice of her own. She loved Mick St. John. She was completely in love with him. For the last two months she knew him she was trying to get him to let down his guard, and see her. See what they could be together, the two of them. She knew Mick cared for her. You don't protect someone for 23 years and just not care. Though she was beginning to realize that pining for Mick's love was futile.

"Night Danny." Beth kissed her cameraman on the cheek goodnight. "Tell Rebecca I said hello."

"Will do." Danny answered giving her a friendly hug.

You cant truly love someone until you can love yourself, and Beth had never met anyone with more self hatred than Mick. He hated what he was, he hated himself for something he could not change about himself. He would never find himself worthy of love. Love from her or anyone else. He wanted her to settle down with a nice "mortal man" and have a happy life. Mick seemed to ignore the fact the only way her life was going to be happy was for Mick to be in it with her. Everytime he looked down at her with that little half smile of his her heart broke to know that he didn't have the same feelings in his heart for her. He would never be hers, the way she wanted him to be hers.

_That's why it has to end. _Beth said to herself. _That's why it has to end._

_--_

Mick shut his door and headed down the stairs. He had a "dinner" meeting with Beth. She wanted his help with a hit and run case. He was so excited to hear from her last night. She said she wanted him to "sniff" the scene to see what he could pick up. Mick climbed into the drivers seat of his vintage Mercedes. Though if his car was vintage that would make him vintage as well. He started the engine and pulled out into the steady L.A. traffic. He made his way to the Thai restaurant Beth wanted to meet him at. Mick had been looking forward to seeing her all day. He always looked forward to meeting up with Beth. He loved listening to her talk about something she was passionate about. The way her eyes would light up and sparkle with that delicate shade of blue. He loved the way she walked, the way she ate, and he loved the way she loved. He loved her he truly loved her.

He loved Beth Turner so much in fact he was trying his best not to get to close to her. Which was proving more and more problematic for Mick. He could never shake the image of her from his head. He wanted to feel her, feel every inch of her. If only he could make love to her the way a normal man could. If he knew a way to make that happen he would do it. Other vamps including his best friend Josef slept with humans routinely. Though they all had little respect for human life. Mick could never make love to Beth, for fear of taking her life. Even if he could control the monster inside of himself from draining Beth, he would need to bite her to fully release and he couldn't put Beth through that again. His mind drifted back to the day in the dessert when he had to feed from her to sustain his life. He felt her pain and terror, and he didn't want to scare her like that again. Though he accepted that some of it might had been the circumstances that they were in that had frightened her the most. And he wasn't feeding from her for pleasure but for sustenance and that were two totally different things. But still even if he could contemplate the idea of her enjoying his bite it would still just be another reminder to her that he wasn't a real man. He wouldn't be able to live with the look of disappointment in her eyes.

So he would have to accept Beth as a friend and nothing more. It was worth all of the longing if it meant he could be nearer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beth had the hostess seat her in the farthest corner of the dimly lit restaurant. She didn't need an audience for what she was preparing to do. Beth hadn't planned on anything in particular to say to Mick tonight. When she had tried to envision the meeting and the inevitable talk she would have to have with the man of her dreams she broke down in tears. She still hung on desperately to the glimmer of hope of him and she becoming what she knew to be fated. Though she also knew that fate only gets you so far. Eventaly someone has to give in to it. And that someone didn't seem to be Mick in the near future. Beth couldn't keep setting herself up with rejection. She was getting pulled down with Mick into the self loathing bullshit because of it.

"No More." Beth muttered. _It ends tonight because it has to. _She told herself with resolve.

Mick walked through the vestibule and headed towards the hostess station. He asked for Beth Turners table and followed the hostess to the far corner of the restaurant He was anxiously looking for her face. Then he saw her. No matter how many times her eyes had found his it still uttered him speechless. Her blonde hair looked angelic in the candlelight. Her blue eyes alive twinkling with the life in them that was uniquely eth. Something else lingered in her eyes tonight that Mick couldn't place. He let his eyes travel down to her neck. Stopping momentarily to stare at the blood flowing just beneath her creamy complexion. He salivated thinking of her blood in his mouth, that thick coppery warm kiss that only she could give him. Shaking the monster away he allowed himself a glance at her V-neck sweater that hugged her in just the right places. Clinging to her perky breasts as they rose from the fabric. He wanted to trail his tongue down the valley that her breasts created…traveling even further south…He shook the image fro his mind and sat opposite Beth.

"Saw your report." Mick said with a smile.

She looked up in surprise "Oh?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Mick responded. "you didn't seem to be to pleased to be reporting outside a Hollywood mansion." He continued with that smile that made Beth weak in the knees. "Without it concerning murder, or money laundering anyway." He continued with a note of humor in his silken voice. She stared into his eyes with a longing he hadn't seen there before. Then a second too long she answered "Yeah, I felt like a member of the paparazzi tonight, gross." She said laughing nervously.

Mick could tell something was wrong with her. He didn't need his vampire powers, or his P.I. skills to know something was wrong with her.

"Beth" He questioned with delicate care in his voice. "Beth, what's wrong?"

Beth pulled her hands from her lap to the table and nervously began twisting her napkin. Mick took his hands and placed them on top of hers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Does this have to do with that hit and run?" Mick questioned her.

She kept her eyes down and shook her head. He put his thumb and forefinger under her chin pushing her gaze to meet his own.

"Tell me what's wrong Beth. Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it." He gently urged her.

Beth took a deep breath and reveled in the feel of his cold flesh against her hot skin. She enjoyed the sensation for what could defiantly be the last time.

"Oh Mick, I wish you would fix this." Beth started.

"Mick?" Beth asked meekly. "I feel like we have been skirting this issue for months now."

Mick leaned back and put his head in his hands. He knew where this was going.

"I need to know Mick." Beth said with an assertiveness she didn't expect. "Can you ever see a future for us?" She blurted out the last bit. She felt her statement hanging between them. She was beyond mortified…sitting in agonizing silence.

Mick sat there without moving. He slowly looked up and responded slowly and in a calculated way "No Beth I cant envision a future with you and I romantically." He silently cursed himself. _Yes Beth everyday when I close the lid to my freezer I imagine you inside it with me. I close my eyes and see you and me together finally, the way I've wanted to be with you for so long._

"Do you mean that?" Beth asked choking back tears.

"Yes Beth." Mick sighed. "I mean it."

Beth couldn't hold back her tears. "Then Mick…" she started "thank you for all you have done for me, but this is where it ends for us."

Mick wanted to throw himself at her feet and beg for her to forgive him. He couldn't let anything happen between them, he just couldn't! It was far to dangerous for her. He would rather deal with his unrequited love for an eternity than to jeopardize his Beth. Mick stood up to take his leave. He made a move to wipe a tear from her perfect face, but thought better of it.

"Find happiness Beth. Live your life to the fullest the way you were meant to live life." Mick told her calmly.

"Maybe I was meant to live it with you Mick! Have you ever though of that? Have you?!" she shouted looking up into his eyes.

He looked at her swollen eyes and smelled the salt water trickling from her eyes and knew he had better turn around and go before he took it all back and kissed the tears from her face.

"Stay safe Beth, please."

When Beth looked up to demand an answer about destiny he was gone. Mick St. John was gone, he was gone from her life forever. She hung her head and sobbed, she sobbed for the love of her life that never loved her back.

Mick sat on his sofa string into his fire pit. His heart had been dead over 50 years but it had never hurt like it did now. He was absentmindedly holding onto his chest feeling what felt like a gaping hole. He hadn't cried since he thought Josef had been murdered, but now here alone in his apartment he let the tears roll down his hard jaw.

He had been lecturing Beth on the dangers of vamp/human relationships for months. Mick couldn't blame Beth for cutting through his shit and coming to the question that had been looming over them since their day in the desert. Here he was an 80 year old man crying hysterically like a teenage girl. He was in WWII, Battle of the Bulge for Christ Sakes!

He wiped his eyes and made his way up to his freezer. Undressing on the way. He had to get out of town for awhile. Before he did something crazy. He was going to have to make a call when he awoke. Even though he was out of Beth's life directly didn't mean he was going to be completely out of it. He would always be there watching out for her. But if he wasn't in town he needed someone to watch for her, the only person he could trust with Beth. Josef.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" Josef exclaimed over his blackberry. "Canada? What the hell is in Canada, Mick?" "I'll tell you what is in Canada Mick, Bears." "Bears, the French and Sasquach, that's about it."

Mick rolled his eyes. He didn't expect his friend to really appreciate the natural majestic beauty of "the middle of nowhere". He couldn't understand how lovely the forest could be at 2 in the morning, just you and nature.

"Josef I've been in LA for the majority of my natural life and all of my undead one. I need to get some peace." Mick answered.

"You and Blondie alone in the woods…I'm sure she's salivating at the prospect." Josef uttered with a tone of jealousy. "Or perhaps the idea has got you salivating…for something different all together?" Josef swiveled around in his chair facing the city skyline. How Mick could stand to be in the same room day to day, night to night without delighting himself in Beth's blood was beyond him. Hell he could hardly stand the aroma and he was never around her for more than ten minutes at a time.

"Actually Josef, Beth wont be coming with me." Mick answered somberly

"Oh so you've cut the umbilical cord on her finally?" Josef questioned with a grin on his face.

"No actually she…" Mick took a deep breath. "Actually she told me she didn't want to see me anymore. She told me last night." Mick had to bite his lip to keep himself from gasping.

"Shit." Josef said stunned.

"I know." Mick replied

"I'm sorry Mick, I really am." Josef was sorry for his friend. He knew Mick's heart sang for Beth since they had started whatever it was they were. Mick had even been easier to be around since stepping out from the shadows into her life.

"Look I know you didn't like the idea of Beth and me Josef so don't bother placating me, alright?" Mick begged.

"I may not have liked the idea of you and buzzwire, Mick." And not just for the reason you think either, Josef thought to himself. "But still Mick I didn't want this to end badly for you."

"Thanks Josef." Mick muttered at a tone only audible to Josef's vampire ears. "But there is a reason I called."

"You want the jet Mick? Freshly stocked for your convenience." Josef replied his usual snarkiness in tact.

"Actually I want to drive up there…take the scenic route."

"The scenic route?" Josef questioned. "Oh, yes Mick by all means take the scenic route you never see trees anymore." Josef rolled his eyes. No matter how long Mick and he lived the older vampire would never understand the way Mick thought. "I'm offering you a fully loaded jet here, leather seats, 250 channels…industrial grade freezer, fresh blood. Well, different strokes for different folks huh?" Josef turned his seat back towards his desk and pulled out a clients folder. "Well Mick not all of us can take off work for summer camp, so if you will excuse me I need to get some work done."

Mick swallowed loudly "Josef? There is something else I wanted to ask you."

"Okay shoot, time is money."

"I need you to keep an eye on Beth whilst I'm gone."

"What?!" Josef yelped "Keep an eye on her? In case you have forgotten Mick I have a fortune 500 company to run here."

"Josef, please I need you to do this for me. Please brother." Mick begged with sincerity.

Josef let out a sigh. Mick rarely pulled the brother card. He knew how important this was to him. But would Mick want Josef to watch Beth if he knew how he felt about her? Of course not. Mick had no idea. "Fine Mick, I'll call her a few times a week and check in okay?"

"Josef I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to do more than that. The line of work she's into its dangerous. Besides you know how much of a trouble magnet she is. No, if you do this for me your going to have to watch her when you can. I know its a lot to ask, but I wont be able to leave town if I'm not sure about her safety Josef." Mick paused praying his friend would be up to the task.

"Fine." Josef replied.

Mick took a deep breath. "Thank you Josef, thank you. Oh and she can't see you either. I told her I wanted her to have a normal life, and 400 year old vampires don't constitute as normal."

"Sure, let me clear my schedule I'll just write "STALKER" through the week. Should free me up."

Mick smiled to himself. Josef sure was a smart ass but at least he could count on him. "Thanks Josef and I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'll return when my head is clear. I'll have my cell with me if you need to get a hold of me. If anything serious happens call me, no matter what time okay?"

"Sure Mick, be careful and good luck communing with nature and all. Bye."

Josef hung up his phone and looked around his office. How did this happen? Now he was stuck looking after Beth. This was going to be pure hell. If Mick wasn't such a good friend he would send Ryder out on the case. No, he was going to have to be the one to watch Beth Turner. He turned to his intercom and paged Judith. Suddenly he was ravenous.

Beth turned to lock up the office. She was staying later and later this past week. She couldn't allow herself anytime with silence. Her mind had to be busy all day, exhausted to lead into the night. That was how it had been for her the past week. If she allowed herself time to think her mind immediately went to Mick and she couldn't stand it anymore. She could accept the fact that he didn't want to be with her. But she wished he was at least a little more emotionally invested in her. How easy it was for him to just turn around and go surprised her. No longer was her guardian angel with her. She was now on her own. She made her way to her parked Prius. Slowly but surely day and day it got a bit easier. Though she had accepted that the feelings for him just wouldn't leave that easily. She would be surprised if her love for Mick would ever disappear completely. She started her car and turned on the radio as loud as she could stand it. And wouldn't you just know it? A full day of "Vampire Weekend". She pushed seek and got "Sympathy for the devil" once more for Ludo's "Love me Dead". She screamed as she hit her steering wheel. She put it on some mindless hip hop and made her way to her apartment.

When she arrived she headed up the stairs and through the door. She was so tired, but that was the plan it was the way she liked it. The only way she could sleep. She walked to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She got undressed and ready for bed. She had made it through another day. She could take solace in that at least. She was stronger than she gave herself credit for.

Josef knew he shouldn't be looking as Beth peeled off her clothes. She wasn't the type to offer a peep show to the neighborhood. She had to of forgotten her blinds. As she peeled of her dress slacks Josef saw her in pink lacy boy cut underwear. Josef's chin hit his chest. No way was this fair. She was smart, funny independent and had a body to die for. He stared at her ass with a hunger he hadn't known in quite some time. How in the hell Mick could have stood this for years was beyond willful. Mick had to have the patience of a saint. He felt his hand headed towards his crotch but stopped himself. "No Josef!" he said. "Turn around and head home to a house full of beautiful women who would do anything to be near you." He started up his Jag and headed home. He knew he would have to get rid of that image…though he didn't want that image to leave. He replayed over and over again as he drove.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next night Beth continued her new ritual. Mo was beginning to hint to Beth that she needed time off…that was the last thing Beth needed to do right now. She had a few leads on a few different stories but nothing really interesting. When she had Mick stories were all over the place but now without him she was coming up dry. She made her way to her car. It must be one in the morning by now she thought to herself. As she made her way she heard footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace only to find the unknown footsteps followed hers with intensity. She began to sprint towards her car. She turned to look behind her and was met face to face with a man she hadn't seen before. She let out a scream and he grabbed her mouth. He pushed her up against her car and whispered in her ear. "Your even more beautiful in person Ms. Turner." He reached into his pocket. She silently called out for Mick. Mick save me, Mick. She closed her eyes praying for help. She felt her attackers hand removing from her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Josef Kostan. Josef was fully vamped out. She was watching him, awestruck. He grabbed the assailant by the back of his neck, turned him towards his fangs. He roared in a way Beth had never heard before. Josef stared into the mans eyes with a devilish grin. Licking his upper lip he said "Oh no, no this just wont do. You don't force yourself on young ladies. Apologize to Ms. Turner." He turned him around to face her. The mans eyes were frozen in terror. "Go on…I'm sure you can find the words." Josef urged him. The man looked into Beth's eyes and stammered "I'm….I'm…sorry." Josef clicked his teeth. "Now I'm not so sure you meant that." Josef looked at Beth and asked "What about you Beth, you think he means it?" Beth was too stunned to answer she only stared at the vampire. Josef looked back at the attacker leaned into his ear. "Your even more despicable up close." Josef said mimicking the words that had just been whispered to Beth. She watched as the vampire twisted her attackers neck. Hearing the snap and the lifeless body falling to the ground. She met Josef's eyes now back to their previous hazel.

"Well nice to see you again Blondie." Josef said pulling out his cell phone. "Need a clean-up at Buzzwire studios." He slapped his phone shut and looked back at Beth. She was stunned, stunned and confused. Josef waved his hand in front of her face.

"Here all this time I thought Mick was kidding, you really do bring out the crazies don't you?" He asked her.

The mention of Mick's name made her flinch. Though it did bring her back to reality.

"Josef?" she asked him apprehensive.

"In the flesh." he replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Saving you if I remember correctly." He bent over and kicked the lifeless body at both of their feet. "Yep saving you."

"Thank you Josef" Beth said. She meant what she said but she was scared. She hadn't seen such animalistic behavior before. Mick never acted like that, in front of her anyway. Mick probably wouldn't have killed the guy. But Mick had told her that Josef had his own set of rules regarding humans. And right now she was hoping that she fell into the good column.

Josef could smell the fear on her.

"Beth, why are you afraid of me?" Josef asked her. "I killed the bad guy remember?" Josef asked her ending with a wink. "You humans always blame the vampire."

Beth smiled and looked up at the vampire. He never really bothered to speak to her much. She was always a little intimidated by the older vampire. He was just so much different than Mick.

"Well I don't know what had you in the right place at the right time but I'm thankful that you were." She leaned over and gave Josef a hug.

What the hell was she doing? She was terrified of him just a second ago and know here she was hugging him! He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to get a better smell of her hair. He loved that fruity scent that clung to her. He quickly pulled away from their embrace. He shouldn't be doing this he was to close. He stepped out of the hug and smoothed his lapels.

"Don't mention it buzzwire" He was going to head back to the Jag and go to the office and just pretend this encounter didn't happen. He would go back to keeping an eye out for her tomorrow. He looked at her hands and saw her shaking.

"Shit Beth how rude of me." He stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked her with genuine concern.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah, I'm just a little jittery."

He looked down at her and thought to himself, you are sooo going to regret this Josef.

"Why don't we head somewhere where you can get something to eat…calm your nerves."

Beth looked up at the handsome vampire and gently nodded her head "I would like that, thank you Josef." He led her to his Jag and opened his passenger side door. Beth looked down at the dead body and up at Josef with a questioning look on her face. Josef returned the smile and answered her look. "The cleaner will be here shortly. Besides I don't think there will be more women walking around at one in the morning in this deserted parking lot. You have the market cornered on that one." He shut her door, and made his way to the drivers side. He let out a huge sigh. He shouldn't be taking Beth Turner to dinner. He shouldn't be enjoying the idea of taking Beth Turner to dinner was more like it. He sat down and shut the door and looked over at Beth in his car and couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. He shouldn't enjoy the idea but he was sure as hell enjoying it now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beth couldn't believe this, here she was with millionaire playboy vampire Josef Kostan. In his Jaguar no less. He made her nervous. Anyone who could snap someone's neck like that would make anybody nervous. She had never really taken the time to look at Josef before, Mick was always in the room and her eyes were always on him. She turned to look at his profile. His features were sharp and boyish. The polar opposite of Mick. She let her eyes wander down his body. He was always in a suit. She could tell his suits were expertly made, designer labels for sure. But Beth got the feeling he could be dressed head to toe in polyester , direct from the blue light special rack and he would still emanate a feeling of aristocracy. Her eyes made their way back up to his face, only to be met with his eyes staring back at her.

"See something you like Blondie?" Josef purred.

Beth felt all the blood flow to her face. How embarrassing! She quickly turned away and gazed back out of her window. She could hear Josef chuckle to himself. She turned back towards him.

"Actually I was wondering where you were taking me?"

"Well its about 1:30 in the morning now Beth the pickins' are far and few between." He turned his head to meet her eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. He quickly turned away.

"Oh yes, stop, stop Josef!" Beth squealed.

He dropped his head to see out of her window. His jaw slacked open.

"IHOP?!" He demanded. "You cant be serious Beth…International House Of fucking Pancakes?" What about his reputation? "I'm in Armani here, do you understand…Armani. Couldn't we go somewhere that has a little bit more decorum? I've got a table on constant reserve at Dolche for crying out loud Beth." He heard her giggle.

"The way I look at it, you don't have a say in this." "Its not like your eating tonight." she said with a smile.

He dropped his eyes "With any luck yes, I will be." He clicked his teeth. Beth's eyes widened.

He heard her heart speed. There that's how it needed to stay between them. He the predator her the potential prey. Usually he enjoyed the fear he put into the humans he encountered…its was one of his favorite pastimes. But with Beth, he didn't want her afraid of anything, especially him.

"Fine Beth I'll take you to fucking IHOP you happy?" He turned into the lit parking lot.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes?" Josef questioned his brow furrowed in plain disgust.

Beth folded her menu and handed it back to the waitress. "Yep with powdered sugar and whipped cream…yum." Beth usually reserved such caloric splurges for special occasions. But after tonight what she needed was comfort food, and quick.

"Your just jealous because they didn't have such orgasmic foods when you were human." She sipped her coffee looking at him with a playful look on her face.

Josef rolled his eyes "If you call pancakes orgasmic…"He let his smile spread across his face.

Beth snorted and spilled her coffee on the table.

"Well, well Ms. Turner did I embarrass you?" Josef asked.

"Shocked me actually."

"It doesn't take much does it?"

"From you, I guess not." Beth responded.

The waitress returned to the table and took Beth's empty plates, and handed her the check. As Beth reached for it Josef slid it from her reach.

"Josef that's okay I got it." Beth said

"Beth." Josef stated looking at her, pointing at his suit…"Armani remember?"

He took out his wallet without glancing at the check and put fifty dollars on the table and stood up to leave. Beth was shocked. She knew he had money, but to leave a tip that size? Most people with money made sure they kept it all to themselves whenever possible. Josef, the humanitarian vampire. She smiled to herself, that was a thought.

It was still hard to believe she was with a 400 year old vampire. The things he must have seen. Beth jumped up and followed him to his car. He again opened her door and shut it behind her. For the few seconds she was alone his car she allowed herself to take a deep breath and inhale his scent. He smelled like a Mediterranean sea breeze, with hints of lilac. Manly but sensuous at the same time. Again the polar opposite of Mick. She could still smell Mick now, that spicy male smell. Josef opened up the drivers side and turned toward Beth.

"Ready?" He asked her.

Beth nodded her head weakly in agreement. Something was wrong. Josef easily picked it up.

"Decide Chocolate Chip Pancakes wasn't such a good choice this late in the game?" Josef waited for her response and got none. He started his Jag and made his way out of the parking lot. He was driving in silence. He knew she was upset about something but he wasn't sure how to broach the subject. He wasn't good in dealing with emotional problems. Physical? Yeah, sure he could do that. Slap a band-aid on it and move the fuck on, simple.

Josef pulled up to Beth's Prius and turned off the engine. Beth bent down to pick up her purse from the floorboard.

"Thanks Josef, for well everything tonight. It actually took my mind off some things for awhile anyway." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. She turned towards the door, reaching for the handle. Josef grabbed her shoulder and turned her toward him.

"Is that what's going on with you? Mick right?" Josef questioned. He felt her twitch at the mention of Mick's name. Josef tried his best to qualm his pangs of jealousy.

"Is that it then?" Josef questioned Beth again. She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"I know its been a week almost and all…"Beth began. "But, it has been the hardest week I've had to go through. Every waking moment was encompassed with thoughts of Mick…how he could have left me so easily. I feel like a loser…plain and simple. Here I was falling for this guy, and I mean head over heels in love with this guy, only to find out he doesn't feel the same way…hell he doesn't even entertain the idea."

Josef opened his mouth to correct Beth on her views of Mick's intentions, but Beth spoke first.

"That was at least until tonight…after the whole attempted rape incident, when you showed up. I had a great time with you. You made me forget about Mick at least for a few hours. And now I feel…I feel…" Beth stammered.

"Guilty?" Josef offered.

"Yes, I think that is the appropriate word…guilty, yes." Beth laughed.

Suddenly Josef wanted to wrap Beth up in his arms and tell her how happy it was to hear that Josef could make her feel that way. How happy it made him to hear that he made Beth forget about Mick…even if it wasn't for long, Josef couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

Beth saw the look on Josef's face and quickly said "oh, no Josef." Beth started "Don't worry I know there isn't any romantic feelings between us, so don't worry. I could see the amusement there." She winked at him. "I read right through that snarky shit eating grin of yours, I'm not pledging my undying love or anything, so don't reach for the mace. I'm just saying you're a great guy, a great friend. And I feel a bit guilty for forgetting Mick so quickly, you know?" She smiled up at him.

Josef let his mouth drop. And his undead heart felt like it dropped with it. He quickly hid his emotion and met her smile.

"Oh, don't bother hiding it Blondie, your smitten…I cant blame you though. I'm quite a catch. Oh, and "shit eating grin"?…I would hate to meet the guy who grinned after such an act."

Beth laughed and opened her car door.

"Night Josef!" She called.

He nodded her way, and pulled out of the parking lot into the traffic, thankful he made it through his short time with Beth. He tried to push the thought of rejection out of his mind and instead focused on the other question in his mind. Should he bother to tell Beth about Mick? Obviously, she thought Mick didn't want to be with her romantically. And of course she couldn't be further from the truth. Would telling her of Mick's undying love help Beth? It seemed Mick was intent on staying out of her life. Who was he to inform her of Mick's intentions? He wasn't fucking Cupid for Christ sakes. Though still, he also felt somewhat guilty for not correcting Beth. He entered the parking garage of his business and parked in his spot. He turned off the engine and sat with his hands on his steering wheel. This just got a whole lot trickier for the 400 year old vampire, that was for sure.

Beth arrived home and threw her keys on the coffee table and headed towards the bedroom. She still couldn't get over how her night had progressed. When she first met Josef Kostan she hadn't really known how to think of him. He was attractive that was a given. She was always leery of the older vampire though. He seemed to have looser morals and rules regarding her kind than Mick. He even scared her quite a bit at the beginning. He had a way at looking at her…that stare he would sear her with. Like she, along with every other human was on the all you can eat buffet. She still wasn't completely at ease with Josef. There was something predatory about him still. But still there was something else in his stare. When she was eating the way he was looking at her, it seemed almost like genuine…attraction. Beth quickly pushed that out of her mind. She had seen his "freshies" for herself. The whole fall issue of "Victoria's Secret" catalogue were stashed in his home somewhere. Beth pulled her shirt over her head and caught a glimpse of herself in her full length mirror. She stood in front of it and turned to the side. She wasn't fat, she was almost curvy. She turned to the other side and stared at her thighs. Beth knew she wasn't ugly. She was what most men would describe as "cute"…nothing exotic or seductive about her. Besides the fact she had been a bookworm most of her life. No, she didn't compare to the women that Josef kept under lock and key. Why she was concerned she couldn't figure out. She went into her bathroom and began to brush her teeth. As she brushed she let her mind wander…she loved the way he would call her "blondie". She was sure it was more of a put down than a pet name but still, it made her smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next night Josef awoke. He shook the ice from his hair. He had dreamed of her again. He sat up thinking back to his vivid fantasy. Beth telling him how she had been so blind to pass up Josef in favor of Mick. Demanding Josef take her immediately. And Josef obliging. The way her skin felt beneath his fingertips, the wetness of her mouth, her warm breath on his neck. The way his fangs sank into her flesh, the taste of her blood, sweet and sinful sliding down his throat. Her screams of pleasure. He shook the image away. He had to start his night, he was starving. He put on his maroon pajama bottoms and headed toward the freshie wing. He had a bevy of beautiful woman there to please him, but sadly none of them was the one he wanted.

"Life's a bitch." He grumbled as he headed down the stairs.

Beth was sitting at her desk pretending to work. When in reality she was replaying the previous night in her mind. She couldn't understand what she was beginning to see in Josef Kostan, but either way she needed to stop. Even though Mick didn't necessarily want her company that didn't mean he would be keen on the idea of her with Josef. He wanted her to have a normal life, that was what he had asked of her. But that was a moot point to Beth anyway. Josef had no romantic feelings towards her, he looked at her as a friend and that was it. She should be privileged to have that. From what Mick had told her Josef didn't befriend humans often. Besides she wasn't exactly the model type.

"Look alive Beth, I know you haven't had any good leads on a story in a while, so I'll throw you this one if your interested. Its not star journalist caliber but it could be a nice fluff piece if your interested."

Beth looked up at her editor… "I'm all ears."

Josef's blackberry began to ring, he pulled from Veronicas wrist and hissed in displeasure. Her eyes were still heavy from the loss of blood, though she was in a purely euphoric state. He licked her wound and laid her on his chaise lounge. He marched toward his desk and looked at the ID. Beth?

"Well, well Blondie rethinking that whole "undying love" thing so soon?" Josef purred over the phone.

Beth's heart skipped when she heard him call her Blondie, God she loved that.

"Not as of yet, but I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Well, I guess saving your ass and buying you a chocolate chip orgasm just isn't enough these days." Josef answered.

"You would think it would be wouldn't you?" Beth giggled.

"Well come on now I'm on pins and needles here." Josef said, sounding quite bored.

"I need you to come with me to that club "Fringe" tonight." Beth asked shyly.

"You want me to go out to a club with you? Are you sure this isn't your undying love call?" Josef replied. He was smiling ear to ear. He was ecstatic.

"Actually my editor got a tip that the new owner is cheating on his wife with Vicki Kaplan. You know that B actress from "Rollover DJ"?"

Josef was immediately annoyed.

"You want me to take time out of my already busy schedule to take you to some club so you can spy on a guy and his mistress? Why do I have to be there anyway?"

"Because with all the music and people I wont be able to overhear them…I'm relying on your heightened vampire hearing to get me the goods." Beth pleaded.

As much as Josef hated it, the idea of him and Beth together, trounced any other feelings regarding her plan. So she didn't want to go with him to go with him. She just wanted him for his abilities, but that meant she at least wanted him for something.

"I thought you hated fluff pieces…you know, no integrity and all." Josef teased

"I do, but with Mick out of the picture I'm not exactly swamped with stories of murders, disappearances and rouge vampires any longer. I'm taking what I can get." Beth huffed.

"Fine I'll pick you up at ten o'clock. I hope you have something club worthy?" Josef asked.

"Actually asshole I do."

"Well I never would have guessed what with all the sweater sets and all. Remember I have a reputation, the woman on my arm cant be looking like some librarian after five."

"Ten o'clock it is." Beth slammed her phone. What an ass! Librarian!? A smile spread across her face… "Alright Mr. Kostan. The woman on your arm will defiantly not look like a librarian."

Josef slid into his limousine and gave his chauffer the directions to Beth's. He stretched out and put his hands behind his head. He needed to cool things off with Beth, he was letting his emotions show towards her and Josef couldn't allow that. He had kept his emotions in check for the past 150 years and he wasn't about to let that go to hell over the very human Beth Turner. He would do this favor for her and then that was it, he would distance himself. Let things to back to the way they were before. He would watch out for her in the shadows like Mick wanted. Though this time around it wouldn't be for Mick it would be for him. The limousine stopped and Josef couldn't help but be excited to see her. He glided out of the car and headed up her steps.

Beth just put on her lipstick and stood back to admire herself in her mirror. She had gone for the 1940's look assuming Josef would be privy to the era. Beth had curled her hair with big bold curls that fell over her shoulders, and parted her hair to the side. She had chosen a blood red lipstick to match her nails. She had on a strapless black dress. But Beth didn't want to look like a blonde Rita Hayworth so she updated her look by wearing a chunky red belt to cinch at her waist. The material clung to her body. Beth wasn't used to dressing like this but felt power in it. She slipped on her black stilettos and buckled her buckle. She stood up and almost fell over. True she wasn't used to wearing such shoes but by hell or high water she was going to look desirable tonight. She told herself it was to put Josef in his place after the librarian comment, but she wasn't totally convinced at her own reasoning. When she heard a knock on her door. She took a deep breath and made her way to the door. She opened it and saw Josef Kostan on the other side. He let his eyes trail from her feet slowly up her legs to her chest and finally to her eyes. She saw the shock in his face and reveled in it. He quickly hid his shock and offered her his arm. She took it and turned to shut her door. They made their way to the elevator.

"I assume this is all due to that nasty librarian comment previously made?" Josef asked her.

"You assume right." Beth answered with a wink.

"Hmmm. I must remember to insult you more often." He whispered in her ear.

Beth felt her knees go weak. Though she stopped herself. He wasn't going to get the upper hand that quickly. Sure he might not rank her on the top of his list but Beth Turner the bookworm had just made a 400 year old vampire look stunned, and that she thought to herself was something to be pretty damn proud of. As the elevator doors closed she allowed herself to look at Josef. He was in a maroon dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black tie loosely hung around his neck. The shirt was tight and Beth could see all of his muscles clearly defined. She couldn't stop her eyes widening. She had no idea he was so built. Every time she saw him he was in a suit. She saw his dark jeans that hugged his ass and muscular thighs. She felt her heart begin to race and knew Josef could hear it. She looked back at his face and saw his usual grin. She silently cursed herself. The doors opened and he led her to the limo awaiting them both at the bottom of her stoop. She squealed.

"Awesome!"

"Ouch, okay super vampire hearing remember?"

"Sorry." Beth said embarrassed. "I just haven't been in a limo since prom, and that was a total nightmare anyway.

Josef watched as she made her way into his limousine in a very clumsy way. He chuckled at her attempt. Though he was appreciative of his view. He slid in next to her and opened his bar.

"Care for a drink?" Josef asked her.

"Wow. Yeah sure I'll have some champagne if you have it." Beth responded.

Josef laughed and nodded his head. He poured her a glass and handed it to her. She took a sip and Josef watched as she swallowed. Catching sight of her veins in the process. He let his eyes wander to her chest and watched as her breasts rose and fell with her breaths.

"See something you like Josef?" Beth asked with a grin. Mimicking the same actions of Josef the night before. He let his eyes meet hers and answered her in a low tone.

"You have no idea Blondie."

She swore she saw his eyes flash blue. But she quickly talked herself out of it. He doesn't think of you that way, she kept telling herself. She was not going to fall in love with another vampire and look like a dork when she misread the signs. Not again, The deal with Mick had hurt to much. She wasn't going to let it happen again. Innocent flirting between friends that was all it was.

The limo stopped in front of the club and Josef helped Beth out. The both looked at the club and patrons. Josef turned towards her… "You didn't say this was an emo club!"

"What's wrong with emo?" Beth questioned. I love emo music.

"Its not necessarily the music…look at these people." Josef pointed.

Beth looked at the emo kids that lined the sidewalks. With their geometrical hair and dark eyeliner.

"So? Its better than Goth kids I guess." She giggled.

Josef rolled his eyes. What if someone had seen him going into this emo kid club. He would never live it down. He growled and turned toward Beth.

"Fine lets go." He sighed.

"Whats the big deal anyway?" Beth asked as they headed toward the door.

"All the doom and gloom, it just gets annoying, like these kids have anything to whine about? What did their parents get divorced? Did their dog die? None of the afore mentioned require you to die your hair and talk about slicing your wrists. They don't know what real suffering even is. I was born in 1500's Beth. I watched an my entire village die of the plauge, my friends my parents. Everyone I ever knew was dead. But I didn't get the opportunity to write my thoughts down in a book of poetry. I still had my families farm to run. Everyday up at dawn and bed by midnight. Praying I wasn't going to be the next one they found cold and forgotten."

Beth was amazed at what Josef had shared with her. She could tell it wasn't in his nature to let down his guard often. She looked at his face and saw he was upset. She didn't like for him to look like that. She preferred the snarky ass she was accustomed too.

"So, you didn't get to take an off guard picture of yourself in a weird angle for your myspace page?" She asked him.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Your right that is what I call tragedy." She met his smile.

Josef laughed. He really laughed. Something he rarely did. He laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. He was glad she had decided to make a joke out of the situation. He hated things to be serious. He hadn't meant to expose so much of himself. Just something about Beth had led him too it. Like he could tell her anything, and she would listen without judging. He and Beth walked to the front of the line and he met the bouncers eye. The bouncer looked down at Beth and smiled. He held the velvet rope open for them to both enter. Josef and Beth looked at each other and giggled. Josef turned around to the emo kids remaining in line.

"Write that in your blog tonight!" He shouted at them with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He turned around and grabbed her around her waist, and proceeded to lead her into the club. He veered her past the dancing kids and towards the bar. Beth took a seat and looked up at the bottles lining the bar. Josef took a seat next to her and leaned in to her ear.

"What's your pleasure Blondie?" He asked her.

"Hmm…" she started. She looked up at him and they both smiled. She had the strangest urge to see his canines. To see his eyes the same color they turned last night in the parking lot.

"Bloody Mary I think." Beth answered looking at him shyly.

Josef let out a laugh, and turned towards the bartender. "Bloody Mary for the lady…extra spicy. Right Beth?" He questioned her with a glimmer in his eye.

"Right." She answered.

Josef swiveled his stool around to face Beth. "So what does this owner look like?"

"What?" Beth questioned confusion written all over her face.

"The owner, the one fucking Vicki Kaplan…"

"Oh I actually don't know what he looks like, but I'm sure you can pick him out. See how everyone acts towards him." Beth offered.

"See all this time I thought you were a great journalist…and you don't even google image the guy your staking out?"

"Well, look for Vicki then." Beth answered.

Josef swiveled his stool toward the dance floor scanning the crowd for any sign of Vicki. Beth got off her stool and turned towards Josef.

"I'm going to go look around in the back. Find out what you can." Beth told him. She turned around to grab her drink. She took a sip and made her way around the dance floor.

Josef watched her slink off feeling himself harden. He situated himself on the stool, and then promptly chastised himself. He was supposed to be backing off of Beth tonight, not wishing they were both doing the horizontal mambo…of course with Josef one could never guess which direction they would be facing. He again pushed the thought of the two of them as far out of his mind as he could manage. He still had the question of whether or not to tell Beth of Mick's devotion to her. Its not like it mattered on his end anyway, Beth wasn't interested in him. She still had a thing for Mick. Someone like Beth never ended up with someone like Josef. He was merely the cheeky best friend. The good lay, the bad boy. Never the one anybody wanted a serious relationship with. Though he knew he couldn't really blame all the women he had courted in the past. He had a way of keeping people, especially women at arms length emotionally. It had to do with the time and age he was born into it. Men were men, they didn't discuss feelings of love or any other feeling for that matter. Pain. Pain was the only emotion men were allowed to have in his day, and even then they were expected not to show it. He turned around to the bar and asked for a shot of whiskey. He promptly downed it, and demanded another. This was it. He was going to tell Beth about Mick tonight. Let the two figure it out from there. Besides he wasn't in love with her or anything. He couldn't give a fuck less. She was just something he couldn't have. That's why he had been so enamored. The bartender returned with his second shot. Josef tipped it back and slammed it on the bar. He threw his cash on the bar and turned back towards the crowd.

MGMT "Electric Feel" had just started over the speakers. Well at least this wasn't all emo. He could deal with some indie music. He loved the beat of this song and bobbed his head as he surveyed the crowd. He watched as the crowd parted and saw Beth dancing with a dark haired man in his late twenties. He stared as he saw Beth, put her back to the man and sway her hips to the beat. He glared as the man put his arms around her waist to pull her closer, all the while Beth smiling and leaning in to him. Josef felt the roar growing in his chest. He had to will his vamp side to stay concealed. He wanted to just turn around in his stool and get another shot, but his body wouldn't let him. Before he knew it he was up and stalking across the dance floor towards them. He grabbed Beth and spun her around to face him.

Beth had been dancing with the owner of "Fringe". She had noticed him giving orders to numerous bouncers around the back. She had caught his eye. He had asked her to dance. She followed him out, hoping to bring Vicki out of the woodwork. She was enjoying the songs beat and the movements she was making until she felt herself being pulled away. She looked up into Josef's face. If she wasn't mistaken he looked…jealous. There was no way that was the emotion on his face. It was to…human. He leaned into her ear and said "dance with me…now."

He saw the shock in her eyes. Hell he had shocked himself. He had half a mind to leave her right there and walk out, but he couldn't. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him.

She was pressed against his length she felt it there hardened against her weight. He moved to the beat expertly. She was just following along. She stared into his eyes. He stared back at her intently. It seemed like every lyric was for them. She could literally feel the electricity from his stare searing her from the inside out. She had to look away for fear of letting her knees lock and falling down. The song was coming to an end. She could hear it in the tone. She was up against him. She felt his cold flesh against her. She shivered. She willed the song to continue. She was so afraid the moment wouldn't last after the song had played. As it ended she pulled back and looked into his face. She was worried she was reading to much into his motives. She left his grasp and turned away leading off the floor. She would not look like a lovelorn teenager again. She couldn't do it not again.

He watched silently as she turned. He heard the next song play "Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns. He heard the haunting voice begin. He heard the primitive drums and felt urged forward. He grabbed her once again and pulled her close to him. The tempo was much slower and intimate. He held her close and swayed in time with her. She stared up at him and he swore he saw love in her eyes. He moved his hands from her waist slowly up her sides. He grazed her breasts and he felt her shiver. His hands found their way to the sides of her neck. He used his thumb to graze her features. He traced her cheekbones. He brought his fingers down and traced the outline of her painted lips. She opened her mouth and he felt the heat touch his skin. He moaned and closed his eyes. He wanted to remember her like this, with him. He wanted to memorize the beat and time of the music, he wanted to remember the lyrics. He wanted this to remain with him, years after Beth was gone. He wanted this memory saved into his conscience.

Beth looked up at the handsome vampire. How beautiful he looked in the club lights. How his features stood out against the constant flicker of the strobe. As his eyes were closed he still looked…happy. A look she hadn't seen him wear before. She cautiously brought her hand up to his jaw. He flinched at her touch. She immediately drew her hand back. But when she saw the look in his eyes. That was the look of pure trust. She raised her hand back up to his face and traced along his jaw.

The feeling of her warm skin against his made him shake. She put her hands to his mouth. He opened for her and she slid her thumb into his mouth. She moved her thumb to the side of his mouth. She was feeling for his fangs! He let them elongate. As she traced them she had an eerie look of defiance in her eyes.

She had wanted to see his eyes, that crystal blue. She raked her thumb across his fang and felt the familiar pain of her flesh being torn. She saw the surprise and hunger in his eyes as they flashed that beautiful blue she had been waiting for. He greedily sucked her thumb, licking it clean. He used his hand to bring it out of his mouth and lay a kiss to it. Their eyes locked.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He rushed his mouth towards hers. Their lips met. She opened her mouth inviting him in. His tongue slipped through her lips and met hers. She could taste the metallic taste and knew it to be her blood. The idea excited her.

Josef couldn't believe how this had worked out. He was utterly ecstatic. And that was when his thoughts turned to Mick. He drew back from their kiss. And turned to give her a chaste kiss on the neck.

"Thank you Beth." He whispered in her ear.

"No, Josef thank you." Beth responded. Her heart beating rapidly.

"There's something I have to tell you Beth." Josef said rather sadly.

Beth's eyes popped open. She felt her heart drop. Not again. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She turned away from Josef and ran towards the exit. She got outside and ran down a deserted street. Josef flashed in front of her. _Damn super vampire speed. Beth told herself. _

"_Wait Beth." Josef pleaded._

"_What?" She demanded him._

"_You thought it over and decided you couldn't see a future with me either?"_

"_No Beth, that's not it at all." Josef said sadly._

"_Then what Josef?! What?!" Beth yelled._

"_It's about Mick Beth, I haven't been completely honest with you." _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Mick? Beth thought to herself. _

"_What about Mick? Is he O.K.?" she asked him, stepping closer._

"_Physically…yes he's fine." Josef said. He took his hand and raked his fingers through his hair, a habit he couldn't break. Call it a nervous tic. One of his only tells._

_Josef turned and sat on the sidewalk and looked up at Beth. She sat down next to him and locked her arm in his._

"_Josef, just tell me what's going on." She urged._

"_You say that Mick didn't see a future with you, that Mick didn't want to be with you." Josef started._

_Beth removed her arm and wrapped herself up. Suddenly she was chilled to the bone._

"_Yes, that's what he told me." Beth said._

_Josef put his face in his hands. How did it come to this? He shouldn't have bothered watching Beth. He wouldn't be in this situation if he had just sent someone else to watch after her. He wouldn't have had to look at her night after night wanting to get closer. He know understood where Mick was coming from all these years. You couldn't stand on the sidelines when it came to Beth. Something about her made you yearn to be apart of her life. For her to be apart of yours. He was about to do the only selfless thing he had done in a good century or two. He was actually dashing his chances at happiness for another person. The situation was alien to him. He did it the only way he knew how to. He just spat it out. _

"_He wasn't being truthful, Beth. He loves you. He always loved you. Hell he loves you now. He's in Canada just to get you out of his head." He took his hands away from his face and looked into Beth's eyes. _

_She sat there looking at him with disbelief. It couldn't be true, he told her himself. Mick just turned and left her at the restaurant. He never even bothered to look back._

"_He lied to you to protect you Beth. He didn't want you with a vampire, I mean he didn't want you with him. He wanted the best for you, and the best for you according to Mick is a normal life with a normal lifespan." Josef stated._

_Beth was still stunned. She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. None of this made any sense. Why would Mick think lying to her would protect her? She looked at Josef and saw the sadness written on his face, and knew him to be telling the truth. She couldn't be completely sure if the sadness on his face was for her or Mick. She turned to face the city street. She had a lot to digest. It felt like her world had been completely turned upside down. She stood up and brushed her dress off. She looked down at Josef._

"_Would you mind to take me home Josef?" Beth asked meekly._

_Josef 's head jerked up at the sound of her voice. "Sure, Beth." Josef answered sadly._

_They both walked towards his limo in silence. Josef had his hands in his pockets and was concentrating on the pavement beneath his feet. He badly wanted to make a joke, something to distract him from his pain. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He deserved to feel this way, it was another reminder of his ever present eternal loneliness. This was punishment for getting to close to her. He had warned Mick of the follies of falling in love with humans, and here he was, on his way to mending a broken undead heart. They reached the limo and Josef held the door open for Beth._

_Beth crawled inside and looked at Josef still standing on the street. _

"_You coming Josef?" Beth questioned hesitantly._

"_Actually I feel like walking tonight." Josef said with a forced smile._

"_Josef…" Beth started._

"_Goodnight Beth." Josef interrupted her. "I was in excellent company. Jason will take you home from here."_

_He paused to look at her in that black dress and those painted red lips for the last time before he shut her door. He went to the passenger side door and gave the order to his chauffer. He stood back and watched as his car left without him. He turned and made his way back to his home. He couldn't ride in that car with Beth not saying a word. Sitting there feeling the magic of their moment unravel. No, he would try to remember her on the dance floor with the dangerous look in her eyes. Wanting him, wanting all of him. Vampire and all._

_Beth sat in the back of the limo as it made its way back to her place. She had her hands in her lap twiddling her thumbs. Which was one of her numerous nervous habits. She turned one thumb over and saw the mark from Josef's fang. She felt the smile grow across her lips. She let it linger for a moment before her thoughts returned to Mick. What was she going to do about Mick? Should she go to him or should she wait until he returned from Canada? How could she get a hold of him? If Mick knew that Beth knew how he felt about her would it change anything between them? She had a lot to think over tonight. She heard the thunder echo in the sky when the limo stopped outside her apartment building. Beth got out and made her way upstairs in a hurry to get out of the rain._

_Of course it was raining why not right? "Fuck me sideways." Josef grumbled. He was now only five blocks away from his place but he was still got caught in the rain. He looked around to make sure no humans were around before he used his vampire speed to get home quickly. He arrived at his front door and made his way inside. His shirt clung to his body and his hair was hanging in his eyes. He walked inside his home and immediately made his way upstairs. Usually he would go to the freshie wing to bid the girls goodnight, or get a snack. But tonight he felt like being alone. He entered his "closet" to change out of his wet clothes. It wasn't really a closet, it was a bedroom that he had converted into a closet. He went to stand in front of his full length dressing mirror, one of the few things he had left from his mortal life. He sat on the footstool that faced the relic and stared at himself. He saw himself dripping wet, with a look of deep sadness in his eyes. He wasn't used to feeling this way. He continued to stare at himself…loosing all sense of time. When he stood he saw the puddle he had left on his stool. "SON OF A BITCH!" he cursed. He didn't know why it set him off…just something about seeing his leather footstool with rainwater beading off of it was somehow enough to do the trick. He let out a roar and sent the stool hurling towards the wall. Watching the stool splinter into a hundred pieces made him feel somewhat better. Josef had always been able to keep his emotions in check. It was something that he was quite proud of. It took a lot to make him vamp out of anger. He hadn't been this angry in a good 75 years or so. He wasn't even sure what it was he was mad at really. He wasn't angry at Beth. She couldn't help who she was in love with. He wasn't mad at Mick. It wasn't Mick's fault that he trusted a complete fool to watch out for his girlfriend. How was Mick to know that Josef would fall in love with her? Josef backed up to the corner of his room and let his back slide down the wall on his way to the floor. He sat there thinking back to the way Beth's blood had tasted on his lips, how she responded to him in the club. He was sure he saw her look at him with something more than desire in her eyes tonight. He brought his knees to his chest and laid his head down. He was going to have to pack up and move. There was no way he could share a city with Beth and Mick. The idea of it made him want to find something else to break. He loved Mick like a brother…but he thought of Beth of more than a sister. If he stayed the situation wouldn't be good. The best thing for everyone concerned was for him to move on. He was growing tired of L.A. anyway. He hadn't been to Europe in quite a few decades. Maybe London would be a welcomed change. _

_He was going to have to get out of his clothes and head for the freezer. He needed rest, he needed to be alone with his thoughts tonight. He stood up and made his way to his freezer room when he heard the doorbell ring. His head snapped toward the foyer door at the bottom of his staircase. He took each stair carefully. He was trying not to get his hopes up. Though he couldn't help it. He got to the elegant door and pulled it open, hoping to see her standing there for him. _

"_Jason?" Josef questioned disappointment clearly reading in his voice as he saw his chauffer standing on the other side holding an umbrella in the rain._

"_Yes, sir." The chauffer answered. He pointed at his umbrella "I thought it never rained in L.A.?" He attempted to joke with Josef._

_Josef stared back at him with boredom in his eyes. _

_Jason dropped his eyes and stammered "I…I wanted to give you this." The chauffer handed Josef a bright red clutch. It was Beth's from tonight. "I was already here by the time I noticed. I figured you would be seeing her before I would." The chauffer finished with a chuckle. Josef only stood holding the clutch and looking at it with concentration. _

"_Sir?" The chauffer questioned "Would you like for me too…"_

_Josef turned and kicked the door closed. He threw the bag on the foyer table and promptly chastised himself for being foolish enough to expect Beth on his doorstep. He tried to regain his composure as he made his way to the stairs, but then the doorbell rang again._

_Josef stomped toward the door and flung it open "…Jason I wont be needing your services…" Josef stopped mid sentence to see Beth standing in the rain. Her hair soaking wet, her eyeliner smudged, and mud on her shoes. She looked out of breath. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before._

"_Beth?" Josef asked not believing what he saw before him._

"_Josef..." Beth answered rainwater falling down her face._


	9. Chapter 9

The thunder echoed behind Beth's words.Josef stood at the doorway staring at her in shock. A million questions running through his mind.

She rushed into his arms. He gripped her tightly afraid to let go. She leaned in to his arms and breathed in his scent. She would never grow tired of that oceanic male scent that clung to him. Though she mindfully pulled back from their embrace.

"Josef, I have to ask you." Beth said. "Why didn't you tell me about Mick earlier?" She asked, her eyes capturing his, begging for the truth she desperately wanted.

He reached out to push Beth's wet bangs from her eyes, leaving his fingers entwined in her hair. A smile crept over his face as he gazed at Beth, soak and wet at his doorstep.

"Do you really have to ask me that Beth? Look at me, look at the way I act around you. I know I'm a 400 year old vampire, but the mere sight of you brings me back to my long forgotten adolescent years. When I'm with you I forget the façade I've had built up around myself for centuries." Josef began, stepping onto the stairs joining Beth in the downpour. "When I hear the lilt of your voice, I would willingly give up my immortality for the opportunity to listen to it for a lifetime. Being with you fully, seeing love in your blue eyes that's there for me, just me. These are the things I long for with you." Josef finished. The rain falling down his face and into his eyes. He was thankful he got the words out. He couldn't play his usual game with Beth.

Beth couldn't believe what she had just heard. Here was Josef Kostan renowned playboy, standing in the rain, asking Beth for her love. She didn't bother to hide her tears from him. She only stood there letting them fall down her face, mixing with raindrops.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words from Mick, Josef…" Beth began choking back sobs, unable to finish.

Josef bit his lip and turned his head, trying to force the tears aside. He would not let Beth see him cry. He wouldn't allow himself the pity.

"I'm sorry Beth." Josef said. "I'm sorry you didn't get to hear the words from the one you truly love, and for that I offer my most genuine sympathy. I'm a poor imitation to say the least I know." Josef finished in his trademark stoic fashion. He closed his eyes feeling his world fall down around him. When he felt Beth's warm palm against his cheek. He turned to meet her misty eyes with his own.

"No, Josef you don't understand." Beth began. "I've waited such a long time to hear those words from Mick, and I've just come to the realization that I wouldn't want them spoken by anyone else…but you."

If he had the need for breath he would have lost it. He grinned, truly appreciating the moment he was allowed with her. He put his hand on top of hers and moved it to his lips. He kissed her on the underside of her wrist, allowing himself the pleasure of the scent of her blood. The smell of her brought him to a purely euphoric state. Beth jumped as lightning streaked across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder. Her movement brought him back to reality. He pulled her into his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Beth. My Beth." He nipped her earlobe, causing her to cry out in shock.

"Josef…" She murmured.

"Yes, Beth…anything, yes?" Josef answered hurriedly.

"Josef…call me Blondie." She said feeling herself flush.

Josef was surprised by her request. But the very idea of his nickname for her, exciting her sexually caused him to lengthen against her.

He let out a moan of shocked pleasure in Beth's ear that made her weaken.

He kissed her earlobe and laid a trail of kissed towards her collarbone.

"How am I doing…Blondie?" He asked her huskily.

"Fantastically." Beth answered in a whisper.

She felt him smile against her flesh. She placed her hands on Josef's neck writhing against his expert mouth, cold against her skin. She raked her fingers through his hair enjoying the sensation of his cold mouth and damp hair. She raised her head up towards the sky and watched a bolt of lightning streak through the sky, and at that moment she knew she had made the right decision.

Josef rose up to meet her eyes, and softly spoke the words he had been longing to tell her.

"I love you Blondie." Josef told her with a smile on his lips.

"I love you Josef." Beth answered with a giddy grin on her face.

He crashed his mouth into hers. He slid his tongue across her upper lip willing her mouth to open for him. She barely allowed her lips to part. _Making him work for it?_ He asked himself. He grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth and softly tugged. She moaned, her mouth opening. Josef forced his tongue inside. The sensation of warmth hit Josef like a punch to the gut. He grabbed her by the back of her head and pushed her ever closer to his demanding body. He massaged his tongue against hers delighting in every inch. The taste of rain on her tongue, the drops falling on their faces only added to his moment, to their moment here together. He wrapped his arm around her waist and spun her around against the ornate front door to his house. She gasped at the realization and met Josef's eyes. He saw lust staring back at him. Lust he was used to, but he saw something he hadn't seen before…love.

She raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist, grinding herself into him. She heard him grunt and looked into his blue vampire eyes.

"I guess we didn't go over this part." Josef told her, his fangs piercing the darkness around them. Beth was caught between arousal and fear. Josef could sense both brewing inside of her.

"This can't happen between us without this side of me." Josef continued.

Beth looked into his hauntingly beautiful blue eyes, and let her eyes trail to his fangs. The black sky lit up with a strike of lightning, followed by a another loud clap of thunder. She felt the corners of her mouth rise to a smile. What could be more fitting for a night like this?

"If you want this to stop Beth, say so now while I have the ability to control myself." Josef warned.

Beth responded by crashing her mouth onto his. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, back and forth slowly. Josef opened his eyes to meet hers. She could sense Josef silently asking for permission. She answered by nipping his lip bringing blood to both of their mouths.

She suddenly felt her feet lift from the ground. She looked down to see that Josef was holding her at eye level staring at her like a dangerous predator. She watched as the wound she inflicted oozed blood down his chin. Beth knew she should be frightened but she could only feel her own desire welling inside her. She moaned in anticipation as Josef made his way to her throat. She felt him use his tongue to mark the spot his fangs would enter. The velvety touch of his tongue against her flesh only made her more impatient.

"Jesus Josef, just do it!" She shouted at him.

He put his lips to ear and softly whispered, "Patience is a virtue my dear. And I intend to see all your virtues tonight." He kissed her temple lightly, and with vampire speed found the vein at her throat.

She felt her blood pass from her throat to his mouth and found herself on the verge of orgasm by the simple action alone, she felt so emotionally tied to him at that moment. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She heard the sound of Josef hungrily slurping on her blood. She knew he wouldn't take to much, she felt confident in her safety with him. She felt him slow, she raised her hands to the back of his head to reassure him of her safety.

He was finding it hard to stop, though he knew it was time too, otherwise she wouldn't be up to the task of making love to a vampire. He was afraid he had taken enough already. He felt her hands at the back at his head she began too run her nails through his hair. He pulled back from her flesh and licked her wound clean, finishing with a slight kiss to his mark. He placed her feet back on the ground and stood back to admire his work. This mark signified his role in her life, and he was proud of it.

He leaned over to scoop her up in his arms. She circled her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her into his house. He brought her through the door and headed towards the elegant staircase.

"I feel so lightheaded." She told Josef.

"That's expected Blondie." Josef answered.

He took the steps three at a time with Beth barely jarring in his muscular arms. He kicked open a door and Beth found herself in a lounge room. Josef laid her on his sofa and sank to his knees beside her.

She looked over at the handsome vampire and let out a contented sigh. He smiled at her and wound his fingers in her golden strands. He stared at her angelic face and thanked God for whatever he had done to deserve this moment with her. His 400 years of loneliness were all worth it to find her. He placed his lips over hers and kissed her softly. He let his eyes wander down her body.

"Beth, your soaked." He said with a grin. "Let's get you out of those clothes."


	10. Chapter 10

(THANKS TO HEATHER WHO LOOKED THIS OVER FOR ME!! SHE'S THE BEST!)

She looked into his eyes and realized just how nervous she was. She had, had sex before, but never with someone as experienced as Josef was. Would she compare to the countless women that had found their way to his bed? She wasn't sure she could.

The smell of her hesitancy emanated from her, clinging to his nostrils.

"Beth, are you having second thoughts about this?" He asked her with a smile. "If you want to move slower, I'm fine with that I don't want to push you into something your not ready for. I don't want any regrets from you Blondie. I don't believe in regrets." He finished stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"No, Josef that's not it at all. This is embarrassing but, I'm just nervous that I wont stack up to what your used to. I'm not…as…experienced as you are Josef." She stammered, looking away from his eyes. "I just don't want to disappoint you is all."

Josef's eyes widened with shock, knowing that now more than ever he had never loved anyone like he loved her now.

"Your on the verge of going to bed with a blood sucking vampire, and your nervous you wont satisfy me?!" He questioned her.

"Yeah I guess that would about sum it up." She answered.

He reached down to pull her chin towards him, he needed to see her eyes, he needed to see his eyes in hers.

"I want you to know, that you will be my first, Beth."

Moving her eyes to his she could see his embarrassment. A man like Josef Kostan rarely let down his guard.

"Are you trying to tell me that you've never taken a woman to your bed Josef? Because I'm not about to believe that line of bullshit."

"No, Beth you misunderstand I've had sex before, of course yes. But, I've never made love to anyone before. Before you I had thought I had many lovers, but now laying here with you, soak and wet from the thunderstorm where I first saw love in your eyes for me…" He paused letting his eyes trail to her wet shirt clinging to her form. "You will be my first, of course that's if you want me." He finished.

Beth smiled shyly and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I thought I was in love before you Josef, and now I know with all my heart, that you will be the only one I will ever want. Now and forever. ." Beth answered.

Josef kissed Beth lightly on the forehead. He let his lips trail to the tip of her nose he continued to her lips where he tugged at her bottom lip with a look of playfulness in his eye. He extended his tongue and used it to trace down to the hollow of her throat, where he placed a chaste kiss. Beth ran her fingers through his hair urging him downwards, down where she throbbed for him most.

Josef raised his head from her throat and let his eyes fall to her cream colored button up shirt. He was thankful she changed before she came to him, he so enjoyed slowly undressing a woman. He climbed on the couch with her, wrapping his legs around her torso. He gently pulled her up to a sitting position, his legs her support.

"You have no idea how many times I've played this scenario in my mind Beth." Josef whispered, unbuttoning the first button on her blouse.

"They all pale in comparison to the reality of you, here with me." He bent to kiss the newly exposed flesh on her chest her creamy complexion reddening from her maddening fervor. Seeing the blood rush to the top of her skin made the vampire within growl with increasing need. He did his best to push it down and away for now, turning instead to unbutton her second button revealing the lace of her light pink bra. He pushed his thumb between the lace and her flesh, enjoying the feel of her hot skin. If 400 years had taught him anything it was patience. It would only add to the pleasure for them both. He took the opportunity to tear his eyes away from her chest and back to her face, how he loved her angelic face. He was met with a look of urgency. _Obviously she wasn't used to being loved expertly_. He thought to himself. There will be nothing urgent between them tonight, he would make love to her in a way only a vampire could. Tonight was going to be a night of firsts for both of them.

Beth wasn't sure how she would make it through this with him her heart was beating out of her chest already, and they hadn't even left first base yet. Her breasts were tingling at the very thought of his tongue finally finding his way to them. She felt her nipples perk in response.

He slowly unbuttoned each button, enjoying the scene that was laying out in front of him. He pulled the shirt off her body and tossed it aside to the floor removing his legs from behind her back, and laid her against the couch.

"My God Beth, you're a vision." Josef said with sincerity.

She sat up, her head reeling slightly, and pressed her mouth against his, climbing on top of him. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and searched for his eagerly, when she finally found it she began to stroke her tongue with his with growing vigor. He let a moan escape his throat and felt him lengthen against her thigh. The sensation made her giggle, causing Josef to smile against her lips. Beth brought her hands to the top button of his shirt and shakily undid it continuing slowly until she could push his shirt from his chest. She removed her lips from his, to gaze at a side of Josef she had been dying to see.

Josef knew he was attractive, you don't live 400 years and have as many women throw themselves at you as Josef had and not connect the dots. But the lustful flame flickering behind Beth's eyes as she viewed him half naked for the first time, blew the others out of the water.

"_Why was he always in suits anyway?"_ She asked herself biting her lip at the bounty laid before her eyes. She raked her fingernails down his chest letting her eyes follow. His muscular shoulders, his tight pectorals she continued letting her eyes linger at his stomach. He was athletically built and he was fit. He wasn't overtly muscular. He was perfect. She reached the button of his dark jeans and hesitated for a brief second, though that was all the time Josef need to grab her hands and pull her face to his.

"Lets not forget who's in charge here Blondie." He let out in a growl.

He grabbed her from behind and brought them both to the rug on his hardwood floor. He locked his lips with hers and traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. He brought his hand between their bodies and placed his index finger on the hollow of her throat lazily he trailed it down between her breasts. She reveled in the icy sensation that accompanied his touch. He undid the clasp of her bra from the front and sat up to stare at her chest.

She looked up at him nervously, unsure of the reaction she would be met with.

"Jesus, could you be more perfect? Christ!" Josef said exhaling loudly. He cupped her breast with his hand, kneading it with slow rhythmic movements, meeting her eyes he had to bite his lip to stop the moan from escaping.

"Your making this difficult to say the least Blondie." He brought his head down to her other breast and brought his icy cold tongue out to lick her small pink nipple. She moaned loudly as she watched his movements beneath her. He used his other hand to gently tug her other nipple while he blew his cold breathe on her wet breast causing her to perk in response.

"Oh, God!" She yelled.

"Call me Josef…" He said with a devilish grin.

He suddenly brought his mouth to her breast engulfing her with his mouth flicking her nipple with his tongue causing her to cry out with his name on her lips.

"Josef!" she screamed over and over again.

She needed him to head further south more desperately as each second passed. She rose her hips to meet his, trying to relay the message to him. He ceased massaging her breast with his hand and trailed his fingertips down her stomach toward the area that was calling out for him. He traced the figure of a heart above the snap of her jeans before undoing it. He slowly unzipped her pants pulling back from her breast with the nipple still in his mouth giving her a slight nip causing a bit of blood to pool. He greedily licked it up, while staring into her eyes. Taking both of his hands he pulled her jeans off her legs, dropping them behind his back. He tucked his thumb and forefinger between the strings of her pink thong and slid them off of her wetness, down her creamy thighs.

She laid there naked beneath him stretching her arms out towards him. She was eager to get him in the same state she was presently in. He allowed her to unbutton, and then to unzip his pants. He pulled them off himself and sent them flying to the other side of the room. He was wearing a black pair of Armani boxer brief trunks. They were tight and his muscular thighs were clearly defined within the fabric. She reached out and slid them off his hips, a greedy glint in her eye. He kicked them off his feet and let himself rub against Beth's core. They both moaned in unison. Her nails dug into his back, causing Josef to let out a roar of pleasure. He grabbed her wrists with his hand and gathered them above her head. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered with a grow,

"Your turn Blondie."

He brought his other hand up her calf grazing her skin, sending chills through her body. He traced the back of her knee with lazy circles he brought his fingers upwards climbing over her thighs, his hand traveling closer to where she craved him most. She quivered at his touch as he laid icy hot kisses down her chest, letting his tongue slither down her belly. He brought his eyes up to meet her own. Both held the look of longing. He traced her outer lips with his fingertips…slowly, methodically. He brought his mouth to her inner thigh, giving her gentle nips. Back and forth, back and forth his fingers moved. He was driving her insane with desire. She couldn't break free from his grasp, he was a hundred times stronger than she. He controlled their pace, he and he alone. She was going mad with lust she couldn't handle it much longer, She needed to feel him inside her. She whimpered, begging him to continue inwards. She saw his jokers smile envelop his face as he plunged his fingers inside her causing her hips to jerk upwards involuntarily. He pushed her down with the palm of his handon her nub. The sensation sent her into spasms. Her eyes rolled back inside her head, she thought she would lose consciousness. He moved his fingers inside her with a devilish pace…growing ever quicker. He stayed with her through every wave never letting her go over the edge. To then only continue with a more ferocious pace once she had been brought back from her brink. She opened her eyes to meet the now blue ones of Josef's. She silently thanked whoever was responsible for vampire speed. He was biting his bottom lip, she saw his fangs extended. She could tell it was taking all of his self control to stop himself from feeding at that moment. The site of him only aroused her more.

He saw her desire at his now vamped form he could smell her arousal and the sensation against his hand was more than he could take. He dipped his head and found her nub. He suckled it gently at first, only adding pressure, never slowing his pace inside her. He felt her orgasm building, using his tongue to rub her in circles. She bucked her hips towards him. He quickly removed his fingers and plunged himself deep within her. They both let out sighs of delight. He felt her warmth surround him, welcoming him inside. He pumped inside her in and out, every move ignited a new moan from her lips. He grasped her backside pulling himself ever deeper inside. She yelled his name over and over, causing Josef to lose track.

"Bite Me!" Beth screamed. "Bite Me Josef!"

He groaned his climax approaching with growing intensity. He took himself out of her and flipped her over her hands and knees on the floor thrusting himself back inside her. She groaned enjoying the new position, and the new sensations he was causing. He grabbed the back of her hair pulling her throat towards him. Pumping faster and harder he growled,

"I love you Beth, Forever."

With the words barely leaving his lips he sank his fangs into the flesh of her neck. She screamed loudly, having never came with such ferocity before. He felt her tighten around him, he let his eyes close as her velvety sweetness traveled down his throat. He drew back licking her wound and laying her down on the floor. It was evident she had passed out. It wasn't from the blood loss he was sure he hadn't taken enough to warrant such a strong reaction, he let a thought enter his mind causing him to chuckle,

"I fucked you senseless…truly senseless."

He picked her up gently and laid her on the couch. He went to his storage bin to find a blanket kept there in the chance a nameless freshie wouldn't be able to leave the room. He smiled knowing the blanket wouldn't be used for such a purpose. It would be used to warm the one he loved. He brought it to her and covered her up. Stroking her hair, thinking how lucky he was. He climbed in behind her, his back against the couch. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. He could go one night without his freezer, he would deal with the aches and pains the next night, but it was worth it to be lying here with her. He stared at the back of her head for what seemed like an eternity, when he heard his phone begin to ring.

He felt his undead heart drop… that was Mick's ring.


	11. Chapter 11

Josef leapt from the couch, over Beth and towards his phone. He sprinted to the hallway shutting the door behind him.

"H…h…hey Mick." Josef stammered.

Stammering was something completely uncharacteristic of Josef, and it didn't go unnoticed by the undead P.I..

"Josef? Is something wrong?" Mick questioned.

"Nah Just had a long night, I need some freezer time pronto." Josef answered his emotions carefully checked. Beth was coming to, Josef could hear her in the office. He quickly made his way to the other end of the hall. The last thing he needed was Mick hearing Beth on the other end of the phone.

"How's Canada?" Josef asked him.

"You have no idea how good this trip has done me. I know you wouldn't really understand, but to just sit in the silence of nature, to appreciate it all for what its worth. To know there are things out there that are older than even you are. Its very calming." Mick responded.

"Your right Mick. I never did understand hippies." Josef said rolling his eyes.

"I knew you would go there Josef, I just knew it!"

"Then why did you have to discuss such hippy like things?" Josef asked with a smile, enjoying the familiar game with his friend, unsure of how much longer Mick would remain his friend.

"Have you been watching Beth for me like I asked?" Mick quickly changed the subject.

Josef felt his stomach lurch. "Yeah, yeah I've been keeping tabs on her."

"How is she?" Mick demanded.

"Fine, just fine actually." Josef answered slamming the back of his head against the wall.

"Oh?" Mick asked shocked. "Well that's good to hear, the sooner she forgets about me the better." Mick answered with a forced tone. _How was she fine? He wasn't fine._ Mick thought to himself hurt. "I wanted to thank you Josef" Mick began his reaction carefully hidden. " I know you've never been a fan of Beth's and all but thanks for stepping up and…"

"Josef." Beth called down the hall stepping outside of the office door wearing the blanket he had covered her with earlier. "I thought one of the perks of having sex with vampires was not having to wait for the encore." She finished with a giggle.

Josef's eyes widened "Mick?" Josef asked. The sound of a dial tone was his only answer.

Mick pulled over to the side of the gravel road, no longer was the thought of the freezer at his vamp friendly hotel on his mind. He put his forehead on his steering wheel and tried to make sense out of the situation that he was just forced into.

Josef had to have taken advantage of her, Mick just knew it. She was upset and not in her right mind, and Josef the playboy swooped in. How could he have thought he could trust Josef? He was probably just about to drain her of blood before Mick had called. Josef only saw humans as walking blood banks. ATM's he called them. Mick felt the monster inside him begin to rise. He did his best to keep it down…for now. He trusted Josef, and Beth probably put her trust in him too. The son of a bitch was going to pay for what he was putting Beth through. He pulled back onto the road. His plans had changed, he was driving straight through to L.A. "Hold on Beth I'm coming." Mick said aloud.

"Oh Josef I'm so sorry." Beth apologized over and over again. "I didn't know it was Mick on the phone, I've really fucked up now." She told Josef close to tears.

"Its not your fault Beth." Josef told her, holding her face in his hands. "He was going to find out sooner or later you know. I just wish it wouldn't have been like that is all." Josef finished somberly. Josef didn't have many friends. Acquaintances sure, but friends, true friends? Mick St. John was the only one on that short list, and now that name would have to be crossed out. He looked down at Beth and knew that it was worth it.

"What are we going to do Josef?" Beth asked him quietly.

"I'm just going to tell him Beth, its all I can do really."

Beth laid her head on Josef's chest and let his arms encircle her. She breathed in his scent and willed it to cling to her like a vivid dream.

"I don't want him to blame you Josef." She whispered.

"Well I'm the one to blame." Josef told her sadly.

"I wanted this just as much, if not more than you did, so don't play the martyr in this." Beth told him sternly. "If we tell him I initiated the whole affair then you two can still be friends maybe. I just don't want your relationship with each other to end over this, over us."

"Neither do I." Josef answered. "And you obviously don't know men Beth. Dead or alive ones for that matter. He doesn't give a shit who initiated what right now, its happened and it cant be sitting well with him. He just needs to realize that he was the one that gave you up, like a complete moron, and he needs to deal with the consequences of his actions." He stood back from Beth and kissed her on his mark he had left on her neck earlier in the night. "And what a stupid man he was."

Mick was thankful for immortality at that moment, because he was driving like a bat out of hell. The sun was beating down on him and reflecting off the fresh pavement. He was worn out and needed blood but he wouldn't stop until he reached the home of his ex friend. He hoped he would arrive in time, before Beth turned into one of the thousand other victims that Josef had claimed in his long life. He tried his best to get the image of Josef and Beth together out of his mind. The idea that the moans he imagined would one day be for him were finding there way to Josef Kostan's ears made him sick. The sparks he felt between himself and Beth were now being ignited for somebody else entirely. Mick had only been this jealous one other time in his life, Coraline that next night after they met, when he saw her male companion on the sofa. He had broken a plate glass window that night, but that was nothing compared to what he was prepared to do in the name of love now. He was two hours from the mansion, he gripped the wheel tighter and continued on, the image of his Beth in his mind.

It had been ten hours since the call with Mick ended, and the weather outside echoed the present situation perfectly. Josef stood on top of his staircase staring out his two story window at the lightning that continually lit the sky. The storm had been raging since last night, and there were reports of mudslides in some areas of the hills. He leaned back against his banister and sighed. The happiest time in his long life would forever be shadowed with his saddest. He wasn't sure if Mick would ever forgive him. Forgiveness seemed something Mick wasn't accustomed to just yet. He hadn't lived long enough to become aquatinted with it like Josef had. When you live 400 years, you have to learn lessons like that to survive. The vampires lifespan was a long one, and you didn't see a long journey without relying on the forgiveness of others.

He had dismissed his staff and freshies for the evening, what he needed was time alone with Beth. He still wasn't sure what waited for him when Mick arrived back in town. He turned from the window and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen where he heard Beth rummaging around. He walked through the door and hopped onto the marbled island in the center of the industrial size kitchen.

"And what is the lady of the house up to at this hour? I'm sorry you wont find my slippers in the pantry my dear" He told her with his familiar comical grin. Beth turned to face him a smile of happiness on her face. She was thankful that after all that had gone on the past night the lovable snarky ass had returned with full force. She turned back towards the pantry and shuffled a few things around.

"I'm looking for something to eat actually, but I'm afraid I'm not finding any chocolate covered cereal Josef, we may have a problem here. Seriously I'm not seeing anything here at all, unless I want to turn on the oven or the stovetop…gross." Beth told Josef turning to face him with her tongue out in mock disgust.

Josef laughed grabbing Beth by the wrist to pull her closer.

"Honestly thank god I found you, most men would care if a woman could cook or not…something else to add to the "plus" column for vampire lovin' huh?" She giggled.

Pressing his lips against hers he stroke her cheek with the back of his hand completely enjoying all that Beth had to offer him, he still couldn't believe his luck, somewhere at some point he must have done something right to deserve someone like her in his life. He heard his phone ringing in the other room. He pulled back from her with his eyes rolling.

"Hold that thought blondie." He told her with sincerity.

"Will do." She answered huskily.

He felt himself harden "Oh no, now you've done it." He warned her.

He jumped off the island and made his way to the living room to answer the home phone. By the time he made it to the phone whoever it was had hung up. He silently cursed to himself and turned back to the kitchen. He walked back into the kitchen and saw Beth bent over refrigerator. He pulled all of his vampire skills forward and slowly snuck up behind her, When suddenly he felt his chest explode like fire and tighten completely up, he had felt this way before, his back hit the stone tiled floor and he forced his eyes upwards to see the face of Mick St. John standing above him.

"Your lucky I didn't just slice off your fucking head bro." Mick told him emphasizing their past endearment for each other. Josef let his eyes drift to Beth and saw the shock and fear in her eyes, as she saw him on the ground. He wanted to tell her not to worry that he would be fine, they just needed some time to talk, but not only was it physically impossible for him to do so, he wasn't so sure that it was the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

Mick walked over the body of his paralyzed friend and made his way to his Beth.

"I'm sorry for trusting him with you Beth, I'm sorry for a lot of things." He told her as he walked towards her with his arms outstretched, aching to hold her once more.

Beth could only stare at Mick, she was still in shock, Josef her lover was laying in the floor sputtering and here was Mick St. John the man she had pined after for months walking towards her arms outstretched and asking for her love. She couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening, she couldn't form words for what she was thinking and feeling at that moment.

Mick pulled her against his chest and buried his nose in her hair, he missed her scent terribly, that fruity Beth scent. How could he have trusted Josef with Beth? What had he been thinking? Thank god he called when he did, or Beth may not be here at all.

This was what she had been wanting, Mick here with her. Mick wanting her. And now it was happening.

Mick pulled back from their embrace and took Beth's face in the palms of his hands.

"I'm here now Beth, all of me, here for you. I love you Beth, I've always loved you, we belong together Beth, me and you forever." He leaned in to press his mouth against hers. He had been waiting for this moment for years, he dreamed of this moment. He slid his tongue past her lips and eagerly found hers. She seemed uncomfortable for a moment, until he felt her press herself against his chest. He let out a moan full of wanting.

Josef laid on the floor and watched Mick and Beth together. His heart broke, and at that moment for the first time in his long life he wished that Mick would finish the job and put him out of his misery. He didn't want to watch Mick and Beth together, but at the same time he felt like he must. To watch Beth with the one she truly loved would serve as the beginning of the proper punishment he deserved. He should never have pursued her, knowing the love she felt for his friend. He was the bad boy, the good lay, he was utterly ridiculous to think that, that would ever change. He felt the tears begin to well in his eyes, and at that moment he wanted to die.

Beth opened her eyes and looked past Mick's head, there she saw the image of Josef laying on his back with a stake sticking out of his chest. At that moment it all came back to her, she pushed herself away from Mick, and ran towards Josef kneeling down beside him, she turned back towards Mick.

"Mick take that out of him." Beth told Mick in tears.

Mick wasn't sure what Beth was asking of him.

"Beth?" Mick questioned her taste still on his lips.

"I said take that out of him!" Beth demanded, her tears breaking free and running down her cheeks.

Mick could only stand and look at her in genuine shock.

"What the fuck happened while I was gone?" Mick asked in confusion.

"I love him Mick." Beth said softly.

"You can't mean that Beth." Mick told her shaken. He stepped closer to her, determined to see her eyes. "I felt the way you kissed me just now Beth, you love me." Mick urged her.

"Please Mick." Beth begged him between sobs, "take that out of him."

"What happened Beth?" Mick asked her loudly. "How long did it take before you were in bed with him? Before you forgot about me? Was it a week? A couple days? One day?" Mick demanded getting louder and louder. "You have a funny way of loving people Beth Turner, one fucking funny ass way."

He stomped toward the heap in the floor that was once his best friend. He leaned over where their noses were close to touching.

"How dare you Josef, how fucking dare you. We were friends asshole, I loved you for you Josef, not for your fucking money or your connections, for you. There aren't to awful many rules in male friendships Josef, basically its this, don't mess with your friends wives, ex-wives, girlfriends, ex-girlfriends…" He looked toward Beth and finished "or woman that your friends want to make one of the afore mentioned." He stood up walked to Beth's side.

"Beth consider this the last favor I do for you." He snarled in her direction.

Mick reached at the stake and took it out with one hand. He threw the piece of wood to the other side of the room and went to make his way out of the door.

Josef sat up gasping for breath, and pawing at his chest. Beth reached for his neck, but Josef pushed her away, he still had a small hole in his chest, but he was healing quickly, an added bonus to his age. His eyes bled to the eerie steel blue as he turned towards the exit. He sped to the corner of the room where the stake sat and bolted towards Mick. He physically turned Mick around and pushed the stake into his chest, causing Mick to slide down the wall a hazy look in his eyes.

"Feels fantastic doesn't it?" Josef questioned him.

Beth stood up from her position on the floor and made her way towards Josef. He grabbed at her hand and guided her past Mick and towards the door.

"Excuse us." Josef told Mick.

Mick only looked back with disgust.

Beth guided Josef to the sofa and helped him to a horizontal position. He grunted through the movement and Beth watched Josef return to his previous state.

"Chasing after him was way to much activity for just being staked, that's for sure." He told her.

"Josef I'm happy your alright." Beth told him, sitting in the floor and laying her head against his hand. "That was so scary seeing you laying lifeless like that." She told him.

"You weren't so frightened when you kissed Mick were you?" Josef asked her sadly.

Beth turned quickly to meet his eyes.

"Beth, I want for you what you want. I couldn't have been in my right mind when I believed that we would end up together. You obviously still have feelings for him Beth." Josef finished his eyes adverting hers.

Beth stood to her feet.

"Josef I love you I honestly love you, I have no idea what was going through my mind when I kissed Mick back. It was something that I have wanted for a long time, but when it happened I only thought of how it felt the first time with you. There were no sparks, no weakness in my knees. Not like it was with you." Beth implored him. "Call it an indiscretion a passing girlish fancy if you like." Beth sank to her knees taking Josef's face in her hands. "I only want you Josef, if you'll have me." Beth finished the tears in her eyes.

He felt enormous relief at Beth's explanation. Josef had lived long enough to understand why Beth kissed Mick. Of course he knew why she did, but bearing witness to the one he loved kissing the man who wanted to kill him, well that was heavy shit.

Josef met Beth's eyes with his own, and felt only love for him radiating out of them. He sat up easily enough, the wound already closed.

"Of course I'll have you Beth, I'll always have you." He smiled at her and grazed her cheek with his hand. "Just a bit of masculine jealousy that's all." Josef told her.

"Now I believe we have another problem on our hands in the other room." He pointed towards the kitchen.

Josef stood from the sofa and bent down to kiss Beth on the cheek.

"Let me do this, alone Beth." Josef asked her. "His pride is hurt enough at the moment and you following in behind me surely wont help the situation."

"Sure." She told him giving his hand a squeeze. "I'll be upstairs watching television, according to my figures "Family Guy" is on at the moment." She told him with a wink.

Josef rolled his eyes. "Family Guy are you serious?" He asked her. "Maybe I'll go see if Mick will take you back." He told her.

Beth slapped him across the shoulder, loud enough to emanate a smack throughout the room, but not even close to bringing a blink from Josef. "Asshole." She told him raising to her toes pushing her lips against his.

"Please make this work between the two of you Josef, don't throw your friendship away." Beth implored him. "We can all make this work I know we can." She finished.

"I'll try Beth, I'll defiantly try." Josef told her, turning on his heel and headed towards the kitchen.

He entered through the door and stood face to face with Mick. He was weak but he still held contempt in his eyes. Josef had a lot to say and he was thankful that Mick was staked for the majority of it.


	13. THE END

Hey everyone, this is the end for me. Thanks for all those who took the time to read my little story, and a BIG thanks to all those who took the time to review. I hope your all happy with the ending I gave these guys. :)

Josef met eyes with Mick, for a few moments Josef said nothing. He backed up against his island in the kitchen and hopped on where he sat only a few minutes earlier. Bringing his legs up onto the counter and pulling them underneath himself. He put his face in his hands and wondered how he was going to get through this discussion with his best friend. He had once held their friendship above all other things in his life, that was until Beth Turner.

Pulling his face from his hands he locked eyes with Mick once again. Josef felt the pain and sadness coming from his friends stare and he understood it.

"Mick let me start by saying that if you ever imply that Beth is a whore again, it will most defiantly be the last thing that comes out of your mouth, understand?" Josef questioned him.

"Understand?" Josef asked again, his eyes widening.

Mick nodded his head stiffly.

"Okay good now that, that's out of the way.." Josef began as he jumped down off the island and headed to Mick. Sitting opposite his friend he began,

"I think its going to be a good idea to leave you staked through the majority of this conversation, mostly because I would just hate to have to kill you Mick, regardless of what you think right now, I care about you."

Josef heard Mick give a meek scoff. Ignoring the childish act Josef continued.

"I've had feelings for Beth since you first brought her to me Mick, and no it wasn't the usual feelings I get when I'm around females, this was something entirely different. Hadn't you noticed the way I acted around her? I couldn't stand to be in the same room with the woman, you took it for contempt of your "relationship" but in reality I couldn't physically be near her without being able to touch her." Josef turned away in embarrassment at his last statement, he so hated showing weakness even to someone like Mick St. John.

"When you asked me to watch her for you, I really didn't want to do it Mick, you knew that, but it wasn't for the same reason you thought, but for you I did it. I happened to be on my stakeout at the same time some creep was accosting her, I had to step in. I didn't want her to see me Mick because I knew it would complicate everything, and boy did it."

"T…t…take this o….out." Mick interrupted Josef sputtering.

"No old friend not yet, let me finish what I need to say first." Josef answered him leaning closer, he watched as Mick rolled his eyes, fueling only more anger.

"We became fast friends firstly, you never told me just how funny she was by the way Mick, really a sharp wit, not nearly as sharp as mine but she could quite possibly run a close second, anyway I never dreamed she thought of me the way I thought of her, but when I found out that she did what was I supposed to do Mick? Deny myself the happiness? Deny myself the happiness that I have craved for centuries? I'm not nearly as selfless as you Mick." Josef nodded his head toward him. "When she told me that she wanted me, well who was I to tell her what was best for her? She's an intelligent woman who is more than capable of making her own decisions, and that's something that you never really saw in her. She's an adult, no matter how much you cling to the thought of Beth as the blond haired child in distress that you saved Mick, that's not her anymore."

Mick dropped his eyes, unable to look at Josef.

"Deny it if you want to Mick, but that has been the major appeal of Beth Turner to you since the beginning. She's your one saving grace Mick, you saw yourself as a protector in her eyes, unlike you saw yourself. I'm not saying what you feel for her isn't love, but its not the same kind of love that I feel for her."

Josef leaned closer to Mick. "Do you know how I know that you don't love her like I love her?" Josef questioned him. Unable to answer Mick refused to meet his eyes.

"I know you can shake your head Mick, at least show me that much courtesy."

Mick slowly nodded his head at Josef.

"Thank you Mick, it gives the illusion that were having a civilized conversation here, instead of you being paralyzed." Josef smiled towards Mick as he continued.

"I know I love her unlike you believe you do because of one simple reason. I would never have left her Mick. I'm not sure if I could leave her even if she demanded I go. Whatever she does, whatever she thinks of doing, whatever she says, I will forgive her for it, for all of it. I can only pray that she wants me by her side for as long as I intend to be. Beth is the love of my natural life and my undead one, she is the reason for my waking, the reason for my existence, without her its all for nothing, all trivial. It took me 400 years to find her, and I will be damned if I'm going to let you stand in the way of that."

Josef stood and reached his hands out to grasp the stake that stood in the middle of Mick's chest. Before he gave the tug that would free him he leaned forward and asked him "Do you promise to be good?"

Mick nodded his head and finally met his friends eyes. Josef didn't see the same fury burning behind his eyes as he witnessed earlier, so he decided it would be safe to release him. Josef pulled out the stake with one good tug, he threw the stake to the side of the room and stood away from Mick giving him ample room to recover.

Mick grasped his chest feeling the hole the stake had left. Luckily he had fed before he got to Josef's mansion thinking he was going to be facing a duel with the older and experienced vampire. Mick scooted closer to the wall using it for support, coughing and hacking trying to form words to direct at Josef.

"You say you wont let me stand in the way of Beth and yourself right?" Mick questioned.

Josef nodded in his direction.

"Then how can you profess to love her when you keep her from what she truly wants?" Mick finished gasping.

"I don't think I'm standing in the way of you and Beth, if that's what your implying Mick." Josef spat at Mick.

Mick felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Beth's beautiful face in front of his own.

"Are you alright?" She asked him with sincerity.

Mick grasped her hand with his own as he nodded.

"Good." She answered with a smile, removing her hand from his grasp and walking to Josef.

"I was headed down to make sure everything was civil between you two when I heard my name and figured I could talk for myself." She reached Josef's side and wrapped her arm around his waist. Josef instinctively brought his arm around her shoulders. Mick's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Mick I love Josef, and I want to be with Josef in every since of the word. I'm thankful to you for everything you've done for me, hell without you I wouldn't even be here now, but the idea of you and I together romantically is over for me, and I think its never really been your idea to start with." She told him quietly.

"Hey Beth you're the one who gave the ultimatum not me, it killed me to walk away from you that night in the restaurant, to lie about the way I felt about you, but it was something that I had to do to keep you safe." Mick told her, his voice raising.

"Safe from what Mick?" Beth questioned.

"Safe from what I am, from what Josef is." He angrily pointed towards Josef.

"Mick I don't need a protector, I need a partner, a lover, and that's something you don't want to be with me, you never have." She told him with urgency. "With me you kept yourself in a state of despair, and that's something that you thrive in, and that's not healthy Mick. To love me is to be selfish and that's something that you aren't. As long as I'm in your life your miserable, and you deserve more than that. Your not a monster Mick, not to me, not to any of the people you help." She left Josef's side to sit next to Mick.

Mick sat there thinking of everything that Beth was telling him, and strangely it began to make sense, He was in love with the idea of Beth, not Beth.

"Tell the truth Mick, the whole time you were in Canada did you really only think about me?" She asked him with a smile.

He could only look back at her a sad look in his eyes.

"Its fine Mick, it really is." She urged him. "You were all I could think about for days, that was until Josef showed up to save me." She raised her eyes to meet those of her lovers. "I guess I've got a thing for hero's huh?" She asked with a giggle.

Mick allowed himself a small smile.

"Beth." Mick began. "I do love you, I know I do." He told her almost pleading with himself.

"Of course you love me Mick, just like I love you." She told him as she pulled him in for a hug. "You cant spend 23 years of your life watching someone live and grow and not love them." She told him grabbing his face to meet her eyes. "You've just confused the feelings is all Mick, and now that I have someone else to watch me, you can move on and live for yourself, you don't deserve to be unhappy Mick." She finished.

"If you don't mind me saying Mick, your defiantly the most selfless being, human or vampire that I have ever come across, and 400 years is an awful long time, I'm good at gauging character. That's why you're my best friend, I knew you were trustworthy, I felt it the first time Coraline introduced us." He stepped closer to his friend on the floor and offered him his hand. "And I hope that I can still call you my friend." Josef asked him with worry in his voice.

Mick looked up into the face of the 400 year old vampire, and looked over at the face of his Beth, looking lovingly into Josef's eyes. He raised his arm and grasped hands with his friend Josef.

"Of course brother." Mick told him raising to his feet and pulling Josef into a hug. He put his mouth to Josef's ear and told him in a pitch low enough only the two of them could hear,

"If you hurt her, all bets are off."

Josef laughed

"Point taken."

Mick pulled out of his hug with Josef and nodded towards Beth. He couldn't bare the idea of embracing her right now, he was still sorting through his feelings and touching Beth would only confuse him more.

He crossed the room to gather his stake and made his way to the kitchen door. He turned to give them both a wave and a forced smile as he turned to leave.

Beth stood and pulled Josef into a hug.

"I hope he can forgive us for this." She told him tears welling in her eyes.

"I think he's begun the process Beth, but its going to take him some time. He needs to come to terms with what he is, and without you in his life he's going to be forced to revaluate everything that he thinks he knows, and its going to take some time." He bent down to press his lips to hers wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb. He pulled back to look at her face and silently thanked the gods for Beth, His Beth.

"So about all those freshies…" Beth began a smile on her lips.

"Ooooh" Josef purred with a grin. "I never pegged you for one of those type of girls, but if you want me to call them all back tonight…"

"You asshole!" She yelled at him smacking him in the arm.

"Yes but I'm your asshole." He told her with a smile pulling her against himself and tugging on her bottom lip.

** THE END **


End file.
